battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Player versus Player
Development finished, feel free to help fill in information, strategies, as you see fit! If you add something to the strategy section, please sign your entry with four tildes (~). Kereminde 10:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) General Information : Once you reach Level 5 and build the Battle Flag, you can now participate in Player-versus-Player combat. There are two general facets to this side of the game: *Attacking Nations: This version involves attacking people on your Friends list, either with a quick Raid strike or to Occupy parts of their land and leech off Resources and Gold. *Random Matches: Random matches prompt you to enter a battle against someone randomly matched up to you, though in theory they should be within the same power range. *For more information about the Friends Icons, read that article. Random Matches Random matches are the primary way in which PvP is conducted in Battle Nations. To start, you select the Random Match button and click 'Let's go!'. This will bring you to the army composition screen. This screen has the standard 13 square grid used to place units in Battle Nations. You will be able to place up to 7 units. The game then assigns a value to each of those units based on the unit's relative power and adds up the values across all of the 7 units you have placed. For instance Rank 1 Riot Troopers have a value of 24 assigned to them, whereas a Rank 1 Light Tank has a value of 52. In the logic of the game, two Riot Troopers then is roughly as powerful as a single tank. These values increase as a unit gains in rank to reflect the increase in power. So if you place 6 Riot Troopers and a single Light Tank, your army value would be 196. Once you hit start, the game will attempt to match you with players of a similar power value. However, as time goes on it will widen its search in an attempt to find a match, so it is possible for a player to be matched against someone with a higher or lower army value. Once a match is found the battle commences. Each player will have 30 seconds to make their move. Failing to make a move within the alloted time forfeits that player's turn. The loser is the player who either disconnects or who loses all their available units. The winner gains skill points equal to the total army value of the defeated player. These points are split up amongst all the unit types in the winning player's army. Each surviving unit type who dealt damage gets a full share of the victory points. Each defeated unit type, or unit who did not deal damage gets a quarter share. To put this into perspective, lets use the example above and have it defeat an army worth 100 points. If the victorious army had 1 Riot Trooper and 1 Light Tank remaining and both unit types dealt damage during the match, they would both earn 50 points towards rank promotion. If all the Riot Troopers had been wiped out, the Light Tank unit type would received 80 points and the Riot Trooper only 20. In addition, the winner gains 4 victory points and the loser gains 1. Victory points can be used to earn various prizes, but each prize can only be claimed once every 24 hours. Raid Missions You'll be familiar with these as you proceed through quests, as this is how you knock out enemy defenses and claim spoils. Raids are quick attacks which seize Resources or Gold, and more often than not you'll be fighting Militia unless you target something protected by Pillboxes, Towers, or Bunkers. After a Raid, your target has 30 minutes to counter-attack while your forces withdraw. Currently, you need to visit your target's nation when the timer has expended to be allowed to collect your forces from the Army management tab. A quick note from a user (Jakorosin) - I've found the most efficient formation for raids on unguarded territory (no bunkers or other emplacements) to be a single Gunner paired with a Shock Troop. It works with no fuss 80% of the time; but even when the Gunner's opening attack is deflected, the Shock Troop can usually make up for it. Occupy Missions Occupy missions are different, as your forces now will occupy wherever you target and start a 4 hour timer until you can collect the spoils. Every 4 hours you can pull Resources or Gold from where you occupy, but you can be kicked out if your target or one of his friends feels you need to be booted out of your occupation. You must wait 3 hours to withdraw an Occupation force as opposed to the 30 minutes for a raid. The amount of land used in occupation is much greater than raiding (4x as big, to capture more buildings and decorations in its radius). The gathering rate is slowed for resource collecting buildings. The net output to the occupier plus the reduced production is the same as the normal production level. Buildings that produce units take longer to make units if occupied only at time of payment, once started, the production time is locked in and not extended by an occupation. Raids do not appear to affect resource output from buildings at all (unconfirmed). Maximum Raids/Occupations MadRabbit1 20:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) There is a maximum number of raids or occupations allowed within any kingdom. The maximum for a kingdom is determined by the owner's level. Incursion Maximum Strategy : Generally, you'll want to target spots for Occupation which aren't defended by any emplacements such as Pillboxes or Bunkers. Of course, if you feel like being persistent, you can Raid those defenses and remove them if you really want what's being guarded. It's worthwhile to seize an active structure rather than raw Resources, due to the massive difference in value. Furthermore, rare Resources may be earned by targeting specific structures (Gears can be earned at the Vehicle Factory, for instance. 1 for a Raid but 4 for an Occupation.) : It's beneficial to make friends with people who don't mind you parking a couple Troopers off to one unexplored and untapped part of their region to leech some resources. Or even those who can drop you a note essentially ceding the right to an Iron Mine ("I'm full up on Iron currently so go ahead and Occupy it until I need it again."). : Failing that, you can always park a force which can't easily be tossed out and just make it work for you. It all depends on whether your friends will put up with that kind of behavior. (Kereminde 02:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC)) : Alternatively, you can hide an occupying force where it simply might not be seen, and leech invisibly off your unsuspecting host. (I have found that the oilfields to the far west work well for this) Placing 3 riot troopers with 1 space in between them in the very front line along with sharpshooters right behind them at the left and right wing, and placing a vehicle behind the middle with a sharpshoot behind it is also a excellent formation. Rewards Tables : These tables hold the information about Raid and Occupy rewards from various structures or terrain. Please note, defensive strucutres (Bunkers, turrets, et cetera) will not provide any bonus for Raid or Occupaction; instead they must be defeated or otherwise neutralized. Wilderness Features Housing Military Goods Resources Decorations